


Terrible Truth

by ShyShyMermaid



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyShyMermaid/pseuds/ShyShyMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder finds out the truth about Agent Scully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> It's the first time I publish my work, so pls don't kill me. I'm Polish, so sorry for all the mistakes - if You see any, pls let me know :) I'd be happy to know what You think :)  
> (I don't own anything but mistakes)
> 
> Hope You'll enjoy :)

Agent Dana Scully opened the door 42. The lights were off, which was not actually surprising, but something was wrong. Very wrong.

 

"Mulder" She asked quietly, not sure if he was asleep. This would make this stuation even more extraordinary.

  
"Scully" was the response.

  
The woman placed her suitcase on the floor next to the door and hung her coat, then rushed through their apartament only to find her boyfriend sitting on the floor in the corner of their bedroom, next to the bathroom door.

  
_What the hell?_ Scully thought, then asked, sitting next to Mulder "Anything happened?"

  
And then she saw it. In his eyes. Anger. Anger? And sadness

.  
"What is it?" Scully asked again. And again there was no response. _What. The. Hell._  
Mulder kept looking at her and finally, after long 20 seconds spoke.

  
"How long did you want to hide it from me?"

 

"What?" Scully started to search her mind for something she could actually hide from him.

  
"Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" There wasn't madness in his voice. Only... disappointment?

  
"Mulder, I have no id..."  
"It's my job actually, investigations"

  
Mulder rose his hand so quickly that someone who watched this situation could think that he was about to hit her. But of course he wasn't.  
Scully froze for a moment and then laughed so hard, she was out of breath. Mulder kept trying to be serious, but after a second he started to laugh as well.

 

Still holding an opened, red hair dye.


End file.
